Reconstruyendo la vida, después de la batalla
by Karen Ximena
Summary: La vida de los sobrevivientes de la guerra, en especial de Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione
1. 1 Después de la caída del señor tenebro

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del despacho McGonagall y se dirigieron, sin necesidad de mencionarlo a la torre de Gryffindor, no hablaron en el trayecto, cada uno pensando en sus propias cosas, La castaña pensaba en, como no, el beso, y vaya beso, en medio de una batalla y con Harry como testigo, aun se preguntaba cómo había reunido el valor de hacerlo, Ron por su parte pensaba en varias cosas al tiempo, la más triste de todas, su hermano Fred, se pregunto cómo estaría George y adivino que sería quien peor lo pasaría de la familia, pero por otra parte el pelirrojo también pensaba en ella, si en la chica de la que llevaba años enamorado pero no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos por miedo al rechazo, pero después de ese momento mágico frente a la sala de los menesteres, quedaron disipadas todas sus dudas, aunque sabía que no era el momento indicado, el esperaría para confesarle todo a la mujer que amaba, y Harry, el héroe que no se sentía como tal, sabía que el mundo tanto mágico como muggle estaría mejor de ahora en adelante, pero le parecía que el precio era muy alto, todas las muertes a manos de mortifagos, y del mismo voldemort, en una guerra empezada más de 15 años atrás, recordaba a los caídos, los recientes y los antiguos, en sus padres, las primeras víctimas de las que tuvo conocimiento, pensaba en Sirius, en los hermanos de la señora weasley, en la antigua orden del fénix, en Dumbeldore, en ojoloco, incluso en el ministro de magia que en el último instante lo defendió, en los más de 50 caídos de la batalla, pero había una pareja en la que pensaba especialmente, Remus y Tonks, pensó en teddy su ahijado, y se le ocurrió que la historia tendía a repetirse, el también había quedado huérfano por culpa de voldemort y sus secuaces, se juro así mismo hacer a teddy el niño más feliz del mundo, con ayuda de Andrómeda, y se comprometió a que teddy lupin recordara a sus padres como lo que eran: Héroes del mundo mágico.

Pero no todos los pensamientos de nuestro héroe eran tristes, en un rincón de su mente, aun estaba el amor, por supuesto pensaba en la menor de los weasley, esa pelirroja que le quitaba el aliento, paso por su mente una idea que lo hizo sonreír: a su padre también lo enamoro una pelirroja, y con estos pensamientos, el trío de oro entro a la Sala común, para descansar después de un año difícil y una gran batalla.


	2. Capítulo 2 A la luz de la chimenea

Una vez dentro de la sala común, el trío pudo apreciar que a pesar de no estar exactamente como la recordaban, la torre no había sufrido muchos daños durante la batalla, las sillas estaban tumbadas de cualquier manera, la chimenea apagada, y se apreciaban algunas fisuras en las paredes, pero por lo demás estaba intacta, aunque muchos de los retratos se encontraban aun vacios, pues sus ocupantes seguramente seguían en el gran comedor y sus alrededores, festejando la victoria, y dando apoyo moral a los familiares de los caídos.

Los tres se dirigieron cerca de la chimenea, a sus lugares favoritos, y a pesar de que el alba ya había pasado, el día se encontraba muy frio y opaco, razón por la cual, Hermione saco su varita mágica, apunto a la chimenea y murmuro :_Incendio, _las llamas se apresuraron sobre los leños y unos minutos después el calor se extendió por la sala común.

Entonces, cuando Harry sintió el calor, y Ron sintió a Hermione mas cerca de él, fue que se decidieron a hablar entre sí. Harry empezó disculpándose con Ron.

-Ron, amigo, yo… siento mucho lo de Fred..., se que fue mi culpa. Yo te juro que…

Pero de inmediato fue interrumpido por el suspiro de Hermione y la réplica del pelirrojo.

-Tù sabes que no fue tu culpa, Fred habría decidido luchar, aun cuando mi familia no tuviera nada que ver contigo, incluso si no te conociéramos, de lo único de lo que eres responsable, colega, es de haber puesto fin a toda esta locura.

Antes de que Harry pudiese replicar, Hermione dijo muy seriamente:

-Ya para de sentirte culpable Harry, todos y cada uno de los que luchamos lo hicimos por voluntad propia, y no había nada que tu pudieses hacer para evitarlo, así que quédate con lo positivo, el mundo por el que lucharon tus padres, y todos los que murieron por fin es posible, y esta a la vuelta de la esquina, no estoy diciendo que será fácil, pero entre todos podremos superar las perdidas.

De inmediato la castaña sintió la mano de Ron envolviendo la suya, y se la apretó con fuerza.

Harry de nuevo se sintió como aquel día en la Madriguera, cuando sus amigos le explicaron las medidas que adoptaron para proteger a sus familias y acompañarlo en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, y una vez más sintió que no existían palabras lo suficientemente solemnes como para agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por él, no solo en ese año, sino desde que se conocieron a los 11 años, cuando según Harry había comenzado su verdadera vida.

Siguieron por unos minutos en silencio, hasta que los estómagos de Ron y Harry gruñeron al unisonó y Hermione divertida aunque ceñuda sugirió a Harry llamar a kreacher. El elfo llegò en menos de un segundo.

-El amo Harry llamo a Kreacher-dijo el elfo con su voz ronca-, que puede hacer Kreacher para ayudar al amo, y a sus amigos?

-Kreacher primero que nada quiero felicitarte por tu actuación en la batalla, fuiste muy valiente al comandar a los elfos de las cocinas a luchar por nuestra causa-

-Kreacher lo hizo con mucho gusto, Kreacher quería ayudar al amo Harry, y al joven Regulus a librarse del señor tenebroso.

-Y te felicito por eso Kreacher, ahora me preguntaba si podías traeos un par de sándwiches y arreglar nuestras camas para descansar después de comer.

-Kreacher lo hará gustoso, ira en este momento a traer sándwiches para el amo Harry y sus amigos, y luego arreglara las camas, para que el amo pueda descansar-afirmo el elfo al tiempo que asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza- y luego Kreacher promete que cuando el amo, la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley despierten, les preparara el pastel de hígado y riñones que no pudo prepararles en la mansión Black.

-Gracias Kreacher, pero no es necesario, trae los sándwich y luego vemos.

El elfo desapareció con un sonoro crack, luego de prometer volver en unos minutos con los emparedados y zumo de calabaza

Ron comento que Kreacher después de todo era un gran Elfo, y Hermione muy a su pesar estuvo de acuerdo, Harry por su parte, pensó que si su padrino hubiese tratado Kreacher con más respeto, tal vez este no lo habría traicionado y con un poco de suerte Sirius seguiría con vida.

En ese momento apareció el elfo en cuestión, con una bandeja a rebosar de emparedados, y tres vasos repletos de zumo de calabaza, les indico que si los bocadillos se acababan, automáticamente aparecerían mas hasta que estuviesen satisfechos, Hermione le agradeció y le dio un codazo a Ron para que este lo hiciera también.

-Si, gracias Kreacher- Replico el pelirrojo al sentir el golpe de la chica.

El elfo le dedico una reverencia a cada uno y desapareció hacia el dormitorio de los chicos a organizar las camas. Y justo en ese momento Ron hizo la pregunta que Harry menos espero escuchar de el….


	3. 3 Despertar

-Y piensas regresar con Ginny o esperaras a que otro te la quite?

Tanto Harry como Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta y petrificados, Ron el hermano mayor de Ginny, el celoso, quien en el ultimo cumpleaños de Harry le exigió alejarse de su hermanita le estaba insinuando que regresara con ella, eso era algo que ninguno de los dos podía creer.

-Vamos!, Después de todo lo que pasamos con esta guerra, no pensaran que sigo oponiéndome a el amor-cuestiono el pelirrojo con las orejas y el rostro tan rojos con su cabello, y luego tomo un sándwich-además aunque lo haga-añadió dándole un mordisco a su emparedado-los dos son igual de cabezotas y harán lo que quieran, así que mejor me pongo de tu parte, de cualquier forma, mejor tu que cualquier otro

Harry y Hermione aun asombrados lo imitaron, al tiempo que la chica lo miraba con dulzura, y el elegido contestaba.

-No lo sé aun, es obvio que la quiero, que lo que siento por ella no ha cambiado en absoluto y que lo que más deseo es regresar con ella-Dijo mirando el suelo- pero no sé si sea el momento, además tal vez ella ya no quiera estar conmigo, o en estos meses consiguió a otra persona o a lo mejor está enojada por como la abandone el pasado curso.

-No seas ridículo Harry-Apostillo la castaña-como crees que está enojada contigo si el día de tu cumpleaños te beso de esa manera, y cuando estábamos en la sala de los menesteres se opuso totalmente a que Cho te llevara a la sala de Ravenclaw y tal vez no la viste, pero cuando Voldemort anuncio que habías muerto, no sé como describirlo Harry-continuo con la voz rota, por el recuerdo de su amigo aparentemente muerto-pero Ginny quiso ir ella misma a enfrentarse con él, y hacerlo pagar por haberte asesinado, Ron y yo tuvimos que sujetarla para que no lo hiciera, y luego cuando te enfrentabas a él, Ella estaba realmente asustada, además de que no te podía ayudar por el encantamiento de protección que tu habías conjurado, así que no veo el problema de que le pidas volver contigo-finalizo de un tirón la chica.

Harry medito durante unos instante, que los chicos aprovecharon para comer un par de emparedados y beber unos tragos de zumo de calabaza.

-Tal vez tengas razón en cuanto a que Ginny aceptaría regresar conmigo, pero sigo pensando que no es el momento pa…

-Claro que es el momento Colega, olvidas lo que dijo McGonagall después de la muerte de Dumbeldore, refiriéndose a-trago saliva-Tonks y Lupin, ella dijo que siempre era bueno un poco mas de amor en el mundo-termino tomando su tercer sándwich.

Harry observo a sus amigos y recordó el beso en la sala de los menesteres, así que decidió dejar de ser el objeto de la conversación, tomo un trago de su bebida y mirando a sus amigos con intención dijo:

-…Y hablando de un poco mas de amor en el mundo….¡Ya eres oficialmente mi cuñado Ron?, Porque ya sabes que Hermione es como mi hermana y si le haces daño te las tendrás que ver conmigo-anuncio con una sonrisa, y causando el sonrojo de la pareja.

-Bueno como sea, creo que tendremos que descansar-dijo la castaña dando por concluida la conversación-mañana será un día duro, supongo que habrá que organizar un homenaje a los caídos-dijo en un susurro—además tendremos que ver que pasara con el castillo-finalizo un poco más alto.

Los dos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, dejaron la bandeja de comida, y terminaron sus bebidas, se dirigieron al dormitorio, en donde, para su sorpresa, encontraron que sus camas seguían hay, bajo el letrero 7º curso, como si nunca hubiesen dejado Hogwarts, entre las camas de Ron y Harry, por obra de Kreacher, estaba una tercera cama, además de las de sus compañeros, Dean, Neville y Seamus, esta era para Hermione.

Ahora, que los chicos tenían frente a ellos la oportunidad de descansar en una cama real, cómoda y caliente, posibilidad que hace mucho tiempo no podían ni soñar, fueron totalmente consientes del cansancio que sentían, del dolor en los huesos, del ardor en cada uno de los rasguños y heridas causadas por la feroz batalla; se dirigieron a ellas sin dudarlo, se acomodaron bajo las sabanas, los chicos quitándose solo su camisa y zapatos, y Hermione soltó su cabello y se saco los zapatos, a los pocos segundos estaban profundamente dormidos…..

No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo habían descansado, solo sabían lo bien que les sentaron esa horas de sueño, cuando tiempo después, fueron despertados por Neville, quien muy a su pesar tuvo la obligación de levantar a los héroes, sobre todo a Ron, para anunciarle que su familia lo requería, al igual que a Harry y a Hermione, los chicos supusieron inmediatamente la triste razón por la cual la Señora Weasley los quería juntos, y se dispusieron a asearse , para su sorpresa, los tres tenían ropa limpia y ordenada a los pies de cada cama, cuando se preguntaban si era obra de Molly, apareció Kreacher.

-Kreacher, espera haberlo hecho bien-anuncio con su ronca voz-Kreacher pensó que el amo Harry y sus amigos necesitaban ropa limpia cuando despertaran-continuo con lo que los chicos consideraron una sonrisa-y Kreacher busco en las pertenencias que el amo dejo en la casa de su amigo Weasley.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Kreacher-dijo Harry asombrado-ahora ve a descansar un rato has hecho suficiente por unas horas.

Luego de que el elfo desaparecerá con el sonoro y acostumbrado Crack, Hermione dijo muy seria a Ron, Harry y Neville que seguía por allí

-Lo ven, Solo es cuestión de saberlos tratar, si pudiéramos concientizar a la gente, los elfos tendrían una mejor vida, y los magos serian tratados con respeto, no solo por miedo sino también por gratitud

Ron rodo los ojos y señalo que debían preparase antes de que su madre subiera a buscarlos ella misma.

Así unos 30 minutos después, los tres estaban listos para bajar a encontrarse con los Weasley, le aconsejaron a Neville que descansara y este les aseguro que ya lo había hecho, que solo se daría un baño y bajaría a seguir ayudando

-¿Ayudando?, ¿ayudando con que Neville?-inquirió Hermione

-Con la organización-contesto el aludido-McGonagall ha estado tratando de encontrar voluntarios para informar a las familias de los hijos de Muggles que cayeron en la batalla, pues aunque no había ninguno estudiando porque según el ministerio, debían presentar el estatus de que son sangre limpia o a lo sumo sangre mestiza-Dijo con una mueca de fastidio en la cara-, muchos eran del Ejercito de Dumbeldore y con el galeón encantado recibieron la noticia, informaron a otros amigos por medios muggles, teléfono creo que dijeron y vinieron a ayudar, como Colin y otros mas, también estamos tratando de organizar la reconstrucción del castillo.

-O Neville debiste despertarnos antes-dijo Harry-Tendríamos que haber ayudado

-Si Neville porque no nos llamaste-Cuestiono Ron

-No digan tonterías chicos -replico Neville con una sonrisa-gracias a ustedes, en especial a ti Harry, esta pesadilla por fin termino, ustedes han estado durante casi un año buscando las llaves necesarias para derrotara a Vol…Voldemort, vaya! Que raro se siente pronunciarlo.

Harry sonrió ante esto

-Esta bien Neville, estaremos abajo, buscando la forma de ayudar, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarnos-dijo Hermione

Y así los tres se dirigieron al encuentro de los Weasley, esa familia que tanto Harry como Hermione consideraban como la suya, esa que como a tantas otras, la guerra había arrebatado a una parte de sus vidas.


	4. El alto costo de ganar

Tal y como les había indicado Neville, la señora Weasley los esperaba,se encontraba abajo en la sala común de Gryffindor, se notaba en su cara el dolor de la tragedia, los rastros de la guerra, y algo que solo alguien que pase por ello puede entender: el dolor de una madre que ha perdido a su hijo, aun con todos estos tristes sentimientos de por medio, el rostro de la madre de Ron se ilumino al ver a el menor de sus hijos varones, con rasguños sí, pero vivo, y no fue menos su sonrisa cuando descubrió que Hermione y Harry, a quien consideraba parte de la familia, también estaban bien, aunque de inmediato pensó en lo delgados que estaban los tres, y aunque el cabello de Harry y Ron había vuelto a su estado normal (se lo cortaron en la temporada que pasaron en el refugio), se notaba menos brillante y algo descuidado, la piel de la chica se veía bastante pálida, se notaba que llevaban un buen tiempo viviendo en malas condiciones.

-Oh Ron! Hijo!, no sabes cómo me alegro de verte ahora que por fin todo ha terminado-dijo con los ojos anegados en lagrimas de felicidad-y también ustedes Harry y Hermione, pensé que los perdería también, en especial a ti Harry , cuando quien-tu-sabes-aun no se atrevía a decir su nombre-dijo que habías muerto, sentí que se me partía el corazón, creí que había perdido a otro de mis hijos-dijo ahora con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Harry y Hermione estaban agradecidos por las palabras de la mujer, y Harry de nuevo se sintió culpable por hacerle pasar un mal trago, Ron por su parte abrazo a su madre con fuerza durante unos minutos y le dijo al oído, lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Cuando madre e hijo se separaron, la señora Weasley atrajo a la castaña y al chico en un abrazo que les saco el aire, pero que devolvieron con igual entusiasmo, y Harry como muchas otras veces, sintió que tenía una familia, tal vez no de sangre, pero si una familia de corazón.

Molly se alejo para observarlos de nuevo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no era una mala pasada de su vista, y de inmediato menciono lo delgados que estaban, causando una sonrisa aunque triste en los tres.

-Bueno, tenemos que darnos prisa, debemos dirigirnos al gran comedor donde están Arthur y los demás-dijo cuando termino de comentar lo mal cuidados que se encontraban, y después de prometer que cuando toda la locura terminara, les prepararía una deliciosa cena.

Los cuatro, se dirigieron entonces al gran comedor, y Harry pensó que iba a volver a ver a Ginny, y le dio un vuelco el corazón, cuando recordó su ultimo pensamiento antes de entregarse voluntariamente a Voldemort; llegaron y la escena era desoladora, grupos de familias se reunían frente a los caídos, y allí Harry y los demás vieron por primera vez a teddy lupin, en brazos de su abuela, Andrómeda se encontraba junto a los Weasley, que se apiñaban alrededor de lo que todos sabían: los cuerpos sin vida de Fred, Lupin y Tonks.

En cuanto se acercaron, Ginny busco la mirada de Harry, y aunque no sonreía, y tenía aun algunas marcas de la batalla, Harry la vio tan hermosa como siempre, se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, la chica lo acepto sin reparos.

Por su parte Ron había perdido su sonrisa, y era Hermione quien tomaba su mano, mientras que su madre los abrazaba a los dos, todos, incluyendo a Andrómeda derramaban silenciosas lagrimas observando los cuerpos, aunque nadie parecía tan mal como George, el no había perdido solo a su hermano, el había perdido a su mitad, la parte que lo completaba, George se quedo sin aquel que terminaba sus frases, ese con quien probaba sus inventos, George se perdió a sí mismo, y por muchos años que pasaran, aquel pelirrojo nunca volvería a ser el mismo, porque sin su gemelo, ya nada podría ser igual.

Harry observo a su alrededor, en todos lados habían familias alrededor de sus seres queridos, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor todos esos héroes que se quedaron a defender el colegio y dieron sus vidas para lograrlo, el muchacho también observo un rincón donde se observaban cuerpos sin dolientes, supuso que eran los familiares de muggles, no eran muchos pero aun así Harry sintió un vacio terrible cuando vio el pequeño cuerpo de Colin, se pregunto por su hermano Dennis, supuso que tal vez se contaba entre los heridos, pues no se le paso por la cabeza que el menor de los Creevey hubiese decidido no luchar , los heridos de mayor gravedad habían sido enviados a San Mungo, y los restantes se atendían en la enfermería de Hogwarts que había sido agrandada mediante magia para cobijarlos a todos.

La profesora McGonagall, subió a donde usualmente estaba ubicada la mesa de los profesores, apunto a su garganta y murmuro: _Sonorus, _se dirigió a la multitud reunida.

-Sabemos que ha sido un día duro, de hecho un año bastante difícil, pero aun queda un largo camino por recorrer.-dio un largo suspiro y continuo-Son muchos los caídos en esta batalla, y creo que en homenaje a ellos, por haber defendido no solo al mundo mágico, sino a este colegio, deberíamos enterrarlos aquí, y realizar un homenaje en su honor-se detuvo un momento y observo el gran comedor de lado a lado-por supuesto que si la familia lo desea pueden enterrarlos donde mejor lo consideren, por otra parte, aun están los caídos hijos de muggles, iría yo misma a notificarles, pero hay demasiadas cosas que hacer aquí por lo que necesito aun algunos voluntarios, faltan 5 familias por notificas, sé que es un trabajo desagradable, pero debe hacerse.

Harry miro a Ginny, y ella en ese instante supo lo que estaba pensando y asintió, Harry se puso en pie y se dirigió a McGonagall

-Profesora, si no hay problema me gustaría notificar a la familia de Colin, y saber donde se encuentra su hermano Denis

-Claro señor Potter, no hay problema, acérquese y le daré su dirección, y en cuanto al joven Dennis, el se encuentra en San Mungo, recibio serias lesiones, aunque gracias a los sanadores ya se encuentra fuera de peligro.

Harry, soltó la mano de Ginny, aunque la abraso fuertemente, al igual que a todos los Weasley, beso a teddy en la frente, abrazo a la señora Tonks y se dirigió hacia donde lo esperaba la profesora McGonagall y lo siguieron Neville, Luna, Cho, Hannah, quienes se encargarían de las otras cuatro familias.

Todas las familias de magos, y mestizos, aceptaron que sus familiares reposaran en los terrenos del colegio, junto a la tumba del más grande mago de todos los tiempos y el mejor director, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, y por decisión unánime se decidió hacer los funerales y honores en dos días, pues debían dar tiempo de preparar el terreno donde se enterrarían y además, Harry y los demás debían traer a los padres de los chicos hijos de Muggles al homenaje, pues Muggles o no, sus hijos desde ahora eran considerados héroes del mundo mágico.

Así pues, esa misma tarde, a las 5 para ser exactos, despues de despedirse de sus familiares Neville, Luna, Cho, Hannah y Harry, encargados de dar la terrible noticia fueron por red flu al callejón Diagon, y desde allí cada uno se despareció a su destino.


	5. Los Creevey

Harry apareció en el callejón de un bonito vecindario, y se tomo un minuto para observar donde solía pasar los veranos y la navidad, aquel chico con cámara que siempre había sido un gran fan suyo, luego suspiro y se dedico a buscar la dirección que tenia apuntada en un trozo de pergamino, cuando encontró la casa, se pregunto si los señores Creevey, sospechaban que algo había pasado con sus hijos, y supuso que si, pues si lo expuesto por Neville era correcto, ellos no se encontraban en el colegio, y ya llevarían desaparecidos varias horas.

El muchacho llego a la puerta, suspiro, 1,2, 3 veces y por fin se decidió a llamar el timbre, y casi de inmediato una pareja que se veía bastante angustiada la abrió.

-Buenas tardes señores Creevey, mi nombre es Harry Potter-Notó reconocimiento cuando menciono su nombre-Tengo que hablar con ustedes, ¿puedo pasar?

Los padres de Colin, lo hicieron pasar y lo llevaron directo a la sala de visitas, y de inmediato la madre hablo.

-Algo le paso a nuestros hijos, ¿no es cierto?-susurro la señora, con la voz rota por el llanto que contenía-¿Están ellos bien?, ¿que ha sucedido?

-Cálmate Johanna-murmuro su esposo.-debes dejar que el joven nos explique qué ocurrió-miro a Harry y continuo-soy Andrew, por favor dime, que les paso a nuestros hijos.

Harry suspiro de nuevo, y empezó preguntando

-¿Que tanto saben de la situación en el mundo mágico, durante el último año?

-Que hay un hombre, se hace llamar Voldemort, es cruel y despiadado, no acepta a la gente como mis niños-murmuro Johana-por eso Colin y Dennis no regresaron al colegio este año, y vino la profesora McGonagall y nos dijo que el director había muerto, y se ofreció a protegernos, la casa, según entendimos, es invisible para ese hombre y sus seguidores.

-Bien-replico Harry-pues deben saber que ese mago murió esta madrugada, y sus seguidores o están muertos o fueron capturados, yo mismo termine con él, como creo que Colin les contó, yo debía ser quien lo hiciera-suspiró y los miró a los ojos-pero antes de eso, la madrugada del 2 de Mayo justo a la medianoche, se inició una gran batalla en el colegio, y sus hijos llegaron a presentar resistencia, la profesora McGonagall les ordenó volver, pero en medio del caos, ellos se colaron de nuevo en el colegio-a estas alturas la señora Creevey lloraba en silencio y su esposo la sostenía por los hombros con fuerza, Harry continuó-como ya les dije, fue una gran batalla, la peor que ha habido en el mundo mágico, hubo varios caídos, alrededor de 50 estudiantes cayeron, y lastimosamente su hijo Colin fue uno de ellos-finalizo Harry en un susurro.

-¿Y Dennis?, ¿qué fue de el?-cuestiono de manera casi inteligible Johana Creevey

-Él está bien-contesto Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Y Porque no vino el contigo?, ¿porque no ha aparecido en casa?-preguntó Johana

-Bueno, es que el resultó herido, pero no se preocupen por él, está en San Mungo, el hospital mágico, totalmente fuera de peligro, los sanadores le darán de alta mañana temprano, y yo mismo lo traeré-prometió Harry

-¿Y el…-Andrew trago saliva-el Cuerpo de Colin?...queremos verlo y enterrarlo como merece.

-Bueno, los héroes caídos serán enterrados en el colegio, luego de rendirles un homenaje, pero por supuesto que si ustedes lo desean, lo traeré aquí para que sus restos reposen donde ustedes prefieran.

-No-dijo Johana decida-Colin se sentía muy orgulloso de ser un mago—aseguró-y merece reposar donde él habría querido, solo nos gustaría saber, como llegaremos allá, como sabes no somos magos, y no sabemos cómo llegar al colegio.

-Yo puedo llevarlos mediante aparición conjunta inmediatamente, o si prefieren ver primero a Dennis, como deseen, los funerales son en dos días.

-Queremos ver a nuestro hijo-dijo la mujer-¿verdad Andrew?

-Por supuesto, danos unos minutos para recoger lo necesario.

Así 15 minutos después, Harry se desapareció en el mismo callejón, pero esta vez con destino al hospital San Mungo, donde guió a los señores Creevey hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el menor de sus hijos, ahora el único que les quedaba, luego de haber preguntado por él en la recepción.

No fue tarea fácil, ya que San Mungo era un caos total, debido a todos los heridos que llegaron luego de la batalla, Harry escucho que un par de Mortífagos estaban allí, sin varita y custodiados cada uno por un par de miembros sobrevivientes de la orden del fénix.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Dennis, Johana suspiro, borró todo rastro de lagrimas de sus ojos, al igual que su esposo, y junto con Harry entraron para ver a su hijo, ese pequeño valiente que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse por el mundo que quería.

Cuando entraron, vieron que Dennis estaba despierto y sentado en su cama, en su rostro se reflejaba la tristeza, Harry adivinó que ya sabía la suerte que había corrido su hermano; en cuanto vio a sus padres, el joven empezó a llorar, su madre lo abrazó con fuerza, y su padre los envolvió a los dos entre sus brazos, Harry decidió salir y esperar afuera, pero en cuento dio dos pasos, la voz de Dennis lo interrumpió.

-No Harry-suplicó el muchacho-por favor quédate, no me han dicho como esta todo por el Colegio, ¿todo terminó verdad?, ¿el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ya no existe más, cierto?-susurro asomando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre.

-Si Dennis, todo acabo, Voldemort-el muchacho tembló-está muerto, y los mortífago, atrapados o muertos también, unos pocos huyeron pero no suponen una amenaza, Kinglsey es provisionalmente ministro y la profesora McGonagall intenta organizar la reconstrucción del colegio.

-Eso está bien-murmuro Dennis, con una sonrisa-Tenemos que volver el 1 de Septiembre a reiniciar las clases, espero que me dejen volver, ya sabes, no asistí este año, y mi -dejo de hablar para mirar a sus padres-mi hermano Colin tampoco, supongo que ahora solo yo podre regresar.

-Tranquilo hijo-dio Andrew-todo estará bien ahora, tu hermano esta en un mejor lugar, y donde sea que este, puedes estar seguro de que es muy feliz, y desearía que nosotros también lo fuéramos.

Dennis sonrió, pero de inmediato borro su sonrisa para preguntar

-¿Cuando serán los funerales Harry?-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-lo enterraran en Hogwarts verdad, es lo que él hubiese querido.

-Por supuesto que si Dennis, los funerales serán en dos días, el 4 de Mayo, tendrán el homenaje que merecen, y yo personalmente los llevare a tus padres y a ti.

-Gracias-susurro de la nada la señora Creevey-Por tomarte la molestia de venir personalmente a avisarnos-explico al ver la cara de contrariedad del muchacho-según lo que nos contaron nuestros hijos, tu eres muy importante en el mundo mágico, y de acuerdo a lo que mencionaste, que tu acabaste con ese mago, supongo que debes estar cansado, pero aun así te tomaste el trabajo de venir a informarnos y además de traernos a con nuestro hijo, así que muchas gracias.

-Así es Harry-dijo Dennis con una sonrisa-siempre pensando en los demás antes que en el-Miro a Harry y añadió-siento mucho lo de Fred, se que los Weasley son muy importantes para ti.

-Gracias Dennis-dijo Harry conmovido-Fred, al igual que Colin y todos los caídos, es un héroe, y como tal va a ser recordado.

-Estoy seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer-Comentó Andrew-nosotros pasaremos la noche aquí, y según lo que dijeron los médicos, mañana darán de alta a Dennis, así que si no es mucha molestia-dijo bastante avergonzado-¿podrías venir por nosotros mañana, y dejarnos en nuestra casa hasta que, …bueno hasta el momento del funeral?

-Por supuesto señor Creevey, Dennis puede avisarle a Neville mediante el galeón encantado, y yo estaré aquí tan pronto como lo requieran, buenas noches.

Era bastante tarde cuando Harry abandono San Mungo, mas de las once de la noche, dio una última mirada a la vitrina tras la cual se ocultaba el hospital, y su ultimo pensamiento fue para comparar a Johana y a la señora Weasley, y pensó que definitivamente no hay nada peor en el mundo que perder a un hijo, y agradeció al cielo que su madre, no hubiese sentido ese terrible dolor.


	6. Preparativos

Harry llego al colegio, paso por el gran comedor pero lo encontró vacio, así que subió a su sala común, donde como suponía, lo esperaban sus dos amigos, pero además estaba Ginny, los tres se encontraban como de costumbre cerca de la chimenea, el muchacho se dirigió allí directamente y se sentó frente a Ginny.

-Y bien-cuestionó Ron-como es que vuelves tan tarde, Neville y las chicas volvieron hace más de una hora, porque tardaste tanto?

-Es que les conté todo a los padres de Colin-explico Harry-además los lleve a San Mungo para que vieran a Dennis y decidieron pasar allí la noche-luego cambio el tema-¿donde están todos, el gran comedor esta vacio, a donde se fueron?

-A sus casas-dijo Hermione-todos fueron a descansar para regresar mañana temprano e iniciar los preparativos en el lugar donde se enterraran los caídos.

-Mamá casi no consigue que George se separara de Fred-Dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz-la señora Pomfrey tuvo que darle una poción para calmarlo y lograr llevarlo a la madriguera-finalizó y una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla.

Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada por un momento, hasta que Hermione les recordó lo tarde que era, e insistió que fueran a dormir.

Harry llamo a Kreacher para que preparara camas para Hermione y Ginny en el dormitorio de la pelirroja, el elfo apareció y dio una reverencia pronunciada a cada uno.

-El amo necesita a Kreacher-dijo con otra reverencia, esta vez dirigida a Harry-que puede hacer kreacher para ayudar al amo.

-Bien Kreacher, necesitamos que organices las camas para Hermione y Ginny, y que nos levantes mañana temprano, a las 7 puede ser.

-Kreacher ya lo hizo señor-Dijo dejándolos asombrados-Kreacher supuso que las señoritas querían descansar en la misma habitación, y que el amo y el joven Weasley irían a la de ellos-continuo mirándolos a todos-así que kreacher organizo camas para el amo y sus amigos.

-Muy bien Kreacher-dijo Harry atónito, aun no creía todo lo que había cambiado el elfo-ahora vete a descansar, y recuerda levantarnos a las 7.

El elfo desapareció con un sonoro crack, después de sendas reverencias a cada uno y los chicos subieron a descansar.

El día siguiente fue especialmente difícil para todos, Harry fue a San Mungo luego de que Neville le indicara que Dennis lo requería, dejo a los Creevey instalados en su casa y regreso al colegio, donde todo el mundo ya estaba en movimiento.

Hermione, Ginny, la señora Weasley y varias personas más, estaban encargándose del jardín junto al lago, donde estaba la tumba de Dumbledore, y donde al día siguiente reposarían los restos de amigos y familiares.

Por su parte Harry Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus se encargaron de la entrada del colegio, las rejas estaban caídas, y faltaban grandes trozos de tierra allí donde pisaron los gigantes, y entre todos se encargaron de dejar la entrada impecable, para que en los funerales todo el ambiente estuviese perfecto, y que la ceremonia se realizara en un lugar lleno de paz, y no en el sitio donde se llevo a cabo la guerra.

La profesora McGonagall, el profesor Flitwick, junto con los magos más experimentados, arreglaban el castillo, las escalaras movibles, el reloj de puntos de cada casa, las paredes, las gárgolas y todo aquello que requiriera encantamientos de nivel superior, por supuesto que no aspiraban terminar ese día, ni antes de los funerales, pero querían adelantar tanto trabajo como fuera posible, ya que después de todo, el homenaje seria en los jardines y no dentro del Colegio, pero todos eran consientes de que Hogwarts necesitaba ser reparado, para abrir sus puertas el primero de septiembre a todo, niño o joven que quisiera estudiar magia.

A la 1 de la tarde se suspendieron las labores de reconstrucción, para realizar un almuerzo en el Gran comedor, que gracias a la dedicación de los elfos de las cocinas, estuvo delicioso y unos 45 minutos más tarde, continuaron las reparaciones, estudiantes, profesores, habitantes de Hogsmeade, todos trabajaban juntos en una misma causa, y al caer la tarde, cuando McGonagall considero que estaba demasiado oscuro como para continuar, todos los presentes se retiraron a descansar, unos, como Harry y sus amigos, incluyendo a Ginny, se quedaron en el castillo, otros como los Weasley se retiraron a sus casas, y otros tantos como Aberforth fueron a Hogsmeade a pasar la noche, para regresar al otro día a celebrar el homenaje.

El objetivo del día estaba cumplido, el lugar destinado para el funeral estaba perfecto, así como la entrada por donde llegarían los dolientes, Hermione y Harry se encargaron de organizar el sitio donde reposaría cada uno y organizar a los familiares cercanos, para que cada uno quedara justo en frente del lugar donde descansaría su ser querido, no fue tarea fácil, pues eran demasiados los caídos, pero al final exhaustos lo lograron, y nuevamente tarde se retiraron a descansar, después de pedirle de nuevo a Kreacher que los despertara al día siguiente.

Todos se acostaron, pensando en el día difícil que les esperaba, porque decir adiós nunca era fácil, y más cuando sabes que es un adiós definitivo, los funerales quedaron programados para las 9 de la mañana y todos podrían asistir.


	7. Un adiós definitivo

Harry despertó a las 6 de la mañana, pues Kreacher apareció en su habitación después de haber levantado a Hermione y a Ginny, después de lograr que Harry despertara, Kreacher se dirigió a despertar a ron, el se quejo de lo temprano que era, hasta que Harry le recordó que pasaba ese día.

Así pues, unos 30 minutos después Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en la sala común, con túnicas de gala, los hermanos Weasley se veían especialmente mal, pero como no, si se disponían a enterrar a uno de los suyos, además de a varios amigos y conocidos en poco más de dos horas.

El ambiente era tal que ninguno se atrevía a hablar, simplemente se miraron, Ron tomo la mano de Hermione y Harry apretó la de Ginny entre las suyas, y así juntos se dirigieron al gran comedor a intentar desayudar.

Cuando entraron, Harry sintió una especie de Deja-vu, pues las caras de los pocos presentes, tenían rastros de lágrimas, y el silencio resultaba un tanto incomodo.

El estado de Ron era tal, que apenas pudo probar un par de tostadas, y Ginny ni siquiera probo nada pese a las insistencias de Harry y Hermione, al poco tiempo los cuatro desistieron de comer y se quedaron allí simplemente esperando a los demás, al cabo de unos instantes llego Luna, y Harry hasta ese momento decidió ir por los Creevey pues no quería dejar a Ginny sola, a pesar de la compañía de Hermione, este sabia que Ron necesitaba a la chica más de lo que se atrevería a confesar, por lo tanto fue un alivio que Luna estuviera hay para prestar su hombro a Ginny.

Harry apareció de nuevo en aquel callejón, del hermoso vecindario, con los pensamientos aun en la pelirroja y toda su familia, se dirigió sin dudar a la casa de Dennis, una vez allí, llamo al timbre y casi de inmediato el hermano de Colín abrió la puerta, lo invito a seguir mientras sus padres terminaban de arreglarse, aunque no tardaron mucho.

Dennis vestía una túnica de gala negra, y sus padres usaban ropas muggles de duelo, Dennis le dijo a Harry que Colin había estado preparando un regalo para él, pero que se lo daría después, pues en ese momento lo que quería era despedirse de su hermano, así que Harry les indico que se sujetaran a el, y desde la casa misma se desapareció hacia la entrada de Hogwarts.

Una vez allí, los señores Creevey tuvieron que ser llevados de la mano hasta dentro de los terrenos, pues solo veían ruinas y un letrero de peligroso, Dennis y Harry lograron que atravesaran los encantamientos y en ese momento los señores Creevey fueron testigos de la desolación del mundo mágico, y de lo terrible que había sido la batalla, pues si bien el castillo estaba en mejores condiciones, aun se apreciaban los puntos de las torres donde habían dado los hechizos, Harry los condujo a los jardines del colegio, y les indico sus lugares, pero Johana y Andrew le pidieron ver a su hijo primero y Dennis estuvo de acuerdo, así que Harry, los guio dentro del castillo al aula de trasformaciones, que había sido modificada por McGonagall para albergar los cuerpos de los caídos mientras llegaba el momento de la ceremonia, una vez allí, la familia Creevey localizo a su hijo, la escena era realmente conmovedora, la señora Creevey lloraba sobre su cuerpo, como días antes lo hizo Molly sobre su hijo Fred, por su parte Andrew, abrazaba con un brazo a su esposa y con la mano libre acariciaba el cabello de Colín, Dennis sorprendió a Harry, pues no lloraba como aquel día en San Mungo, se le veía triste por supuesto, pero él estaba consolando a sus padres, Harry pensó que el chico era un verdadero Gryffindor….

Dieron las 9 de la mañana y todos estaban ubicados en sus lugares, el ambiente era tan triste que aun aquellos que no habían perdido a ningún familiar dejaban escapar lágrimas silenciosas, que evidenciaban la magnitud de la tragedia.

Llego el mago encargado de oficiar la ceremonia, Harry se encontraba junto a los Weasley, Hermione, Andrómeda y los Colin, pues cuando organizaba los lugares, quiso que los padres de Colin estuvieran cerca de el, el homenaje comenzó, y las lagrimas, sollozos y lamentos no se hicieron esperar, Severus Snape, por voluntad de Harry se encontraba entre los héroes, y cada víctima, recibió palabras de sus seres queridos, cuando terminaban, el mago que oficiaba la ceremonia levitaba el cuerpo y lo acomodaba en su respectivo lugar, acomodaba la tierra y fijaba la lapida con la leyenda que sus familiares habían escogido, las palabras que mas llegaron al corazón de Harry, fueron las dichas por George, quien se negó a que fuera otro quien hablara por su hermano, alegando que era él quien mejor lo conocía.

-Es imposible definir a Fred-empezó con la voz rota el joven Weasley-Quienes tuvimos el privilegio de compartir con él, podemos afirmar, que mi hermano siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y siempre estaba dispuesto a romper las reglas, si con ello lográbamos un buen rato, o tal vez enfrentar a un tirano-algunos de los presentes mostraron una tímida sonrisa, y Harry recordó el pantano que crearon los gemelos cuando Umbridge era la directora de Hogwarts-pero siempre, lucho por lo que creía correcto-suspiro un momento para recobrar la compostura-Fred compartía conmigo una misma pasión: las bromas, es por eso, que pese a la postura de nuestra madre, abrimos un local, tal vez lo conozcan, se llama sortilegios Weasley-Lagrimas solitarias bajaban por las mejillas del muchacho-Es innecesario decir que sin él, yo no habría logrado nada, el mas que mi hermano era mi mejor amigo, sin el nada será igual jamás-la señora Weasley sollozaba, mientras que su esposo la sostenía con fuerza, y los demás miembros de la familia lloraban, incluyendo a Harry y Hermione, y entre todos trataban de darse mutuo consejo-Pero sé que el no habría vivido tranquilo si no hubiese tomado parte en la batalla, además puedo asegurar que el querría que fuéramos felices, con el mundo que empezamos a construir a partir de la caída de voldemort-algunos de los presentes reprimieron un estremecimiento-porque es lo que yo habría deseado, si fuese al revés, ahora pido un aplauso, para mi hermano, Fred Weasley, uno de los mayores bromista que este colegio tuvo la fortuna de conocer.

Y así todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos, en medio de las lagrimas producidas por las palabras de George, también Andrómeda conmovió a Harry, hablando de Tonks, su esposo Lupin, y el padre de Dora, Ted, que a pesar de no haber estado en la batalla, fue asesinado por ser hijo de muggles.

-Esta guerra ha cobrado excelentes magos y hechiceras, alrededor de toda gran Bretaña-Inicio Andrómeda Tonks-yo personalmente perdí a tres seres queridos, al igual que mi nieto, llamado ted, en honor a su abuelo asesinado por mortífagos, por el único delito de ser hijo de muggles-los magos y brujas escuchaban atentamente- Ted, mi esposo, decidió irse de casa, para protegernos a mi hija Dora y a mí, pero mientras huía, fue hallado por un grupo de los llamados carroñeros, y lo mataron a sangre fría-la voz de la señora Tonks era solo audible por el hechizo que realizo el mago que oficiaba la ceremonia-En esos días, mi hija, se encontraba esperando un hijo de Remus John Lupin, el hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorada, y con el que, tras unas cuantas dificultades, y en medio de una guerra, contrajo matrimonio, su unión no duro mucho, pues la batalla se encargo de llevárselos a los dos, mi hija, fue asesinada por la mortífaga Bellatrix Lestrange, mi propia hermana, mi yerno, uno de los magos más habilidosos que he tenido el placer de conocer, y un hombre que siempre lucho contra su propia naturaleza, fue asesinado por Dolohov, así que mi nieto teddy, perdió en un solo día a sus dos padres-Ahora quien más lagrimas derramaba era Harry, pues sentía que Andrómeda estaba narrando su historia-Pero, juro ante las tumbas de mi hija y mi yerno, que mi nieto conocerá la magnitud del sacrificio de sus padres, y los recordara día a día como lo que son, héroes que permitieron un mundo, donde él pudiera ser más feliz.

Y así termino el discurso de la señora Tonks, todos estaban conmovidos, pues esa mujer había perdido a casi toda su familia, pasaron unas cuantas personas más, hablando de sus seres queridos, y el mensaje general, era que todos serian reconocidos como héroes, a medida que todos hablaban, Harry cayó en cuenta: Nadie hablaría por Snape, incluso escucho susurros preguntándose porque el asesino de Dumbledore estaba entre los héroes de guerra, así que decidió limpiar su memoria y hablar por él, pensó que su madre se habría sentido muy orgullosa por esto así que cuando solo faltaba Severus, se levanto de su asiento.

-Muchos se preguntaran que hace Severus Snape aquí-dijo mirando alrededor-pero si presenciaron mi enfrentamiento final con voldemort, sabrán que Snape era fiel a Dumbledore, y siempre intento protegerme-Los que presenciaron la batalla solo observaban con interés, los que no lo miraban atónito preguntándose de que hablaba el héroe del mundo mágico-Sí, Snape era de nuestro bando, desde que Lord Voldemort empezó a perseguir a mi madre Lily Evans Potter, Severus que siempre la amo, se ofreció a ser espía en las filas de Tom Ryddle, le ofreció a Dumbledore su lealtad a cambio de que el protegiera a mi madre, y cuando mis padres, tras ser traicionados por Peter Pettegrew, murieron a manos de Voldemort, Snape juro protegerme, porque él, así como Dumbledore, sabía que Lord Voldemort regresaría y entonces intentaría matarme, incluso el día de la batalla, siguió intentando ayudarme, y me proporciono la información necesaria para acabar con voldemort a través de sus recuerdos-Volvió a mirar alrededor, ahora todos estaban asombrados, y algo culpables por haber juzgado mal al profesor de pociones y ultimo director de Hogwarts-Así que Severus Snape es tan héroe como todos los caídos, y probablemente sea el hombre más valiente que he conocido en mi vida, por lo tanto él como los demás, merece un gran aplauso de nuestra parte, y nuestra eterna gratitud, por facilitarme las herramientas para acabar con voldemort y lograr el mundo que todos soñábamos.

Harry volvió a su asiento, a tiempo de ver como aquel mago movía su varita, y el cuerpo de Snape se posaba suavemente en su tumba, bajo la lapida en la que se leía: "_Porque el amor es la magia más poderosa del mundo"_

Así tras unas últimas palabras del mago, que Harry escucho muy superficialmente, pues consideraba que no había nada que nadie pudiese decir, para mostrar la magnitud del sacrificio de los héroes y el dolor que dejaba su perdida, los presentes dieron un aplauso unánime a todos aquellos que murieron defendiendo el mundo, y George Weasley, en honor a su gemelo, realizo un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, para honrar a todos los caídos, luego detrás de todas las tumbas, se encontraba un monumento cubierto con una tela blanca, que McGonagall tras un movimiento de la varita hizo caer, revelando una estatua, similar a la que había en Godric Hallow, que cambiaba una y otra vez, mostrando los rostros de todos los caídos, tanto aquellos que murieron en la batalla, como esos que fallecieron a lo largo de los años, debido a voldemort, en la base de la estatua, figuraban los nombres de los caídos en la batalla, Harry recibió una ligera sorpresa, cuando los rostros de sus padres, seguidos por la imagen de su padrino, hicieron presencia en la estatua, incluso reconoció a Regulus Black, el exmortifago que al final quiso derrotar a Voldemort y murió en aquella cueva llena de Inferis.

Finalmente la ceremonia termino, pero el ambiente continuo igual de triste que antes, Harry decidió hablar por primera vez desde la tragedia con Andrómeda, así que después de abrazar fuertemente a Ginny y dejarla rodeada de su familia se dirigió hacia las tumbas de lupin y dora, pues allí se encontraba Andrómeda con el pequeño teddy en brazos.


	8. Bienvenida a la Familia

-Señora Tonks-saludo el joven

-Llámame Andrómeda, Harry-Contesto la aludida-no estoy tan vieja como para que me digas señora, además según tengo entendido, Dora y Remus te hicieron padrino de Teddy, por lo que nos veremos bastante seguido, o eso creo.

-Por supuesto que sí Señ..…Andrómeda-dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa-Teddy se va a hartar de verme, además tenemos que hacer que recuerde a sus padres y su abuelo

-Tienes Razón Harry-dijo con una mirada triste-pero volver a esa casa, tan sola, llena de los recuerdos de mi familia, es muy duro, no sé si pueda soportarlo, si no fuera por teddy, ya me habría dado por vencida-añadió observando al pequeño que dormía en sus brazos.

-No tiene por que regresar por ahora-dijo Harry-puede ir a la madriguera, estoy seguro de que la señora Weasley va estar de acuerdo-continuo lanzando una mirada hacia el grupo de pelirrojos-además no será por mucho, en cuanto kreacher y yo organicemos Grinmauld place, podremos mudarnos allá, al menos mientras que usted se sienta en condiciones de regresar a su casa.

-Eres muy amable Harry-contesto la señora Tonks-pero estoy segura que Molly tiene suficiente con la pérdida de su hijo, yo sé lo que eso significa-finalizo con lagrimas brillando en sus ojos.

-Nada de eso-contradijo Harry-en estas circunstancia debemos estar más unidos que nunca-dijo decidido-y no permitiré que usted se quede sola, así que no hay nada de qué hablar, vamos a su casa por su valija y algo de ropa, y después a la madriguera ya que McGonagall suspendió las reparaciones por una semana, para darnos tiempo de pasarlo en familia, y usted no va a ser la excepción.

Y de inmediato Harry condujo a la señora Tonks a donde se encontraban los Weasley.

-Harry querido, que bueno que vienes, y te acompaña Andrómeda que gusto-dijo con lo que se podría considerar una sonrisa, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias-¿supongo que iras con nosotros a la madriguera, verdad?

-Sera un placer señora Weasley-dijo el chico-y me preguntaba, si tal vez, Andrómeda podría venir con nosotros.

-No quiero ser una molestia-insistió la señora Tonks

-Pero por supuesto que puedes venir-dijo Molly mirándola-y no aceptare un no por respuesta

-Seguro que no soy una molestia-cuestiono Andrómeda-además esta teddy, a veces llora por las noches y no queremos despertar a nadie.

-Nada de nada-dijo la señora Weasley-un bebe es lo mejor para distraernos, además que nos sobra espacio en casa.

-Se lo dije-anuncio Harry sonriendo-Le dije que la Señora Weasley estaría encantada de recibirla en casa, tenemos que ir a su casa por sus cosas. Si quiere puedo hacerlo yo.

-Gracias Harry, eres muy amable-contesto Andrómeda-si puedes hacerlo te estaría muy agradecida, de cualquier forma tengo una maleta llena de ropa en casa, la tenía por si teníamos que irnos de improvisto, esta al inicio de las escaleras.

-Regresare en un momento-anuncio Harry y se dirigió a buscar las cosas de la señora Tonks

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos el muchacho regreso y encontró a las dos mujeres enfrascadas en una conversación, donde una agradecía y la otra solo decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Harry se dirigió a donde sus amigos y abrazo a Ginny

-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta-dijo la pelirroja, sin que Harry lo entendiera-ósea, ahora que se que ya no vas a marcharte de nuevo-explico

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa-me alegra estar de nuevo aquí, y que todo allá terminado por fin.

-Y todo gracias a ti-aporto Ginny

-No solo a mí, Ron y Hermione me ayudaron, sin ellos habría sido imposible, además de que no fui el único que lucho, todos presentamos resistencia y ganamos, fue una victoria en conjunto.

-¿Y algún día me contaras porque te marchaste?-inquirió la menor de los weasley

-Claro que si, cuando tengamos un momento, tú y yo solos-dijo Harry

Ginny le obsequio una sonrisa, y señalo a Ron y Hermione que estaban unos pasos más allá

-Que hay con esos dos-pregunto intrigada-no se han despegado desde que los volví a ver

-Larga historia, por ahora solo diré que por fin reconocen lo que sienten

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por la señora Weasley que los llamaba

-Bueno tenemos que ir a la madriguera, Arthur, percy, fleur, bill y yo la organizamos para que sea habitable, pero la visita de los mortifagos dejo secuelas, por ahora solo descansaremos, pero mañana hay que arreglar la casa.

-Cálmate Molly-dijo su esposo-deja que los chicos descansen, han tenido días muy difíciles, ahora tendremos que decidir cómo nos iremos.

George solo se mantenía en silencio, bajo el brazo de su madre

-¿Pues apareciéndonos no?-dijo Ron

-Yo aun no sé como aparecerme-comento Ginny-aunque creo que alguno de ustedes podría ayudarme.

-Claro Ginny tesoro, Harry puede aparecerse contigo-anuncio la señora weasley-me sentiría mejor si todos nos aparecemos por parejas-continuo en un tono que no admitía replica-Ron y Hermione, Bill y Fleur, George ira conmigo-dijo dejando claro que no quería separarse de su hijo-, percy puede ir con Charlie y Arthur tu puedes ir desde el despacho de McGonagall por red flu con Andrómeda, por el bebe no podrá aparecerse.

-Por supuesto Molly-estuvo de acuerdo Arthur-Nos vemos en casa

-Nos vemos en un rato-dijo Andrómeda, y siguió a Arthur al interior del colegio

-Bueno ya escucharon-dijo percy-vamos todos afuera para poder aparecernos

Y así todos traspasaron las rejas del colegio y se desaparecieron por parejas con rumbo a la madriguera, Ginny se apretó contra el pecho de Harry antes de hacerlo, el muchacho solo pudo sonreír.

Ya estaba arreglado que los muggles presentes irían en carruajes hasta Hogsmeade donde el expreso los llevaría a King Cross, por lo que Harry antes de el inicio de los funerales ya se habia encargado de informar a los Creevey.

El resto del día en la madriguera fue muy ameno, aunque triste, Molly no permitió que Billy y fleur fueran al refugio, y los convenció de pasar la noche en casa.

Andrómeda se entendió muy bien con la señora Weasley, y entre lagrimas comentaban las aventuras y travesuras de sus difuntos hijos, la verdad, es que las dos mujeres que pese a conocerse desde antes, por su trabajo en la orden del fénix, nunca habían entablado una conversación real, se dieron cuenta de cuánto se parecían, ambas habían perdido a su familia de sangre aunque de forma distinta, Molly perdió a sus hermanos cuando se unieron a la orden del fénix y los mortífago los asesinaron, y a Andrómeda su propia familia la repudio por casarse con ted, pues a sus ojos un hijo de muggles no era digno de una Black.

Cuando llego la noche, todos exhaustos se fueron a descansar, Andrómeda dormía en el cuarto de Percy, pues este decidió compartir habitación con George, no quería dejarlo solo.

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó alrededor de las 9 de la mañana y bajo al primer piso a buscar algo de comer, se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar allí a Molly Weasley y a Andrómeda Tonks, la señora Weasley lo recibió con una sonrisa, que pese a todo no alcanzo sus ojos.

-Harry cielo, pensé que todos dormirían hasta más tarde, siéntate te preparare algo para que desayunes

-Gracias señora Weasley-Contesto el muchacho-buenos días señora Tonks

-Andrómeda, Harry-lo corrigió esta- te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila

-Lo siento-se disculpo el muchacho-es la costumbre

-Fue una gran idea que invitaras a Andrómeda Harry- comento la señora weasley-es una gran compañía, y el pequeño teddy es adorable.

-Hablando de teddy, donde esta-inquirió el muchacho

-Esta durmiendo, la verdad ha dormido mucho tiempo seguido, hace mucho no dormía tanto tiempo de corrido, la última vez fue-se corto repentinamente-fue cuando Remus y dora permanecieron en casa una semana entera, luego Remus siempre tenía que estar en alguna misión, y el pequeño no dormía muy bien esos días

Ante esto nadie supo que decir, la señora Weasley coloco un plato con salchichas, tocino, cereales y tostadas frente a Harry, y le sirvió un vaso con jugo de calabaza

-Es idéntico a su madre-continuo la señora Tonks con lagrimas en los ojos-menos en los ojos y su nariz, al menos cuando no los cambia, tiene los ojos de su padre, y la nariz de ted, además de que heredo la habilidad de Dora, estoy seguro de que se sentirá orgulloso de sus padres.

-Así será Andrómeda-Dijo con vehemencia la señora Weasley-todos nos encargaremos de esto, ustedes ya son parte de nuestra familia, y juntos vamos a hacer de teddy el niño más feliz del mundo, no le va a faltar amor.

-Por supuesto-continuo Harry-Le voy a contar a teddy las historias de su padre en Hogwarts, y usted le puede contar todo sobre Tonks, así no olvidara jamás a su padres, además de que siempre sabrá, la clase de mago que fue su abuelo.

-Muchas gracias-anuncio la señora Tonks conmovida-a ti Harry por preocuparte tanto por el futuro de teddy, y a ti Molly, por tratarme como alguien más de la familia, perdí a mi familia de sangre, pero con ustedes, ted y yo lograremos rehacer nuestras vidas.

A esto le siguió silencio, solo roto por los pasos de ron bajando las escaleras a buscar desayuno y por el sonido de los cubiertos de Harry mientras comía, al poco rato el resto de la familia estaba reunida, y el pequeño teddy lloraba anunciando que había despertado.

-Yo puedo ir por el-anuncio Harry, un poco cohibido- si no hay problema.

-Claro que no hay problema Harry-dijo la señora Tonks, Ginny y Hermione lo observaron con dulzura.

Cuando Harry regreso, el señor weasley se dirigió a él.

-Hestia me informo que tu primo ha preguntado por ti-dijo para asombro de todos los presentes, pues sabían la relación de Harry con sus parientes más cercanos-también me pregunto si querías ir tu mismo a informarles de la situación, sino, Hestia o yo mismo estaríamos encantados de hacerlo.

-No-anuncio Harry decidido-iré yo, pero primero tengo que ir a Privet drive, a adecuar la casa para que puedan regresar.

-Cuando quieres ir Harry-pregunto de inmediato ron

-Yo te acompañaría, pero tengo que ir por mis padres, Kingsley me envió una lechuza esta mañana, informándome que los encontraron, salgo esta misma tarde.

-Pero no puedes ir sola-dijo la señora weasley decidida-Hay aun algunos mortifagos libres, y podrían hacerte algo si te ven sola.

Ron miro a Harry y este asintió

-No te preocupes mama, yo la acompañare-y miro a la castaña a los ojos, la chica le devolvió la mirada con ternura, todos en la habitación lo notaron pero no hicieron ningún comentario-pero creo que deberíamos salir mañana temprano, en lugar de aventurarnos a oscuras a un país desconocido.

-Ron tiene razón-aporto Ginny-es mejor que dejes todo listo hoy y salgan mañana temprano, Harry si quieres yo puedo acompañarte a donde tus tíos, claro si no te molesta.

-Si la señora weasley no tiene problema-replico el muchacho-me gustaría ir mañana en la mañana a Privet drive, y luego en la tarde ir por mis tíos.

-No hay problema-dijo la señora weasley-pero todos prometan que tendrán cuidado, y ustedes ron y Hermione, por favor envíenme a pig cuando vuelvan, supongo que tardaran al menos un par de días.

-Eso creo señora weasley-comunico Hermione-ahora ya que viajábamos mañana creo que deberíamos arreglar la casa.

Pero resulto que la Andrómeda era una experta en hechizos domésticos, como la madre de fleur, y con su ayuda, la madriguera estuvo lista en un par de horas, por lo que a las 5 estaban libres de quehaceres, y para sorpresa de todos las señora weasley no les dio más deberes, y les dejo la tarde libre para pasear por el pueblo, momento que Harry y ron pensaban aprovechar.


	9. Nueva alegria

Las chicas se encontraban en su cuarto, luego de haberse dado una ducha, estaban hablando en la habitación de Ginny, momento que Harry aprovecho para hablar con Ron, pues a pesar de que el día después de la batalla, su amigo le había insinuado que volviera con Ginny, quería decirle que pensaba hacerlo esa misma tarde, y tal vez le aconsejaría hacer lo mismo con Hermione

-Ron, podemos hablar-pregunto el muchacho

-Por supuesto, colega-contesto el pelirrojo-ven vamos al jardín.

Los dos amigos se dirigieron entonces, al jardín de la madriguera, Harry recordó que la última vez que había estado allí, fue el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur, ese día el, ron y Hermione se fueron huyendo, iniciando la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, y allí estaban casi un año después, sanos y sin voldemort en sus vidas, un hecho que aun por momentos le parecía imposible.

-Quieres hablar de Ginny, verdad-dijo ron suspicaz

-Bueno, yo, eeem-balbuceó Harry-sí, quiero pedirte consejo

-Consejo?-dijo ron asombrado-a mi?

-Bueno tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta-replico Harry con una sonrisa de burla-pero eres mi mejor amigo.

-Pero también soy el hermano mayor de la chica que te gusta!-replico Ron-no crees que hay un conflicto de interés de por medio.

-Si, bueno, pero tu dijiste que le pidiera volver conmigo

-Si lo hice, pero no pensé que me pidieras consejos sobre él como

-No quiero preguntarte como, quiero saber si te parece buena idea que lo haga hoy

-Por supuesto, tenemos la tarde libre, además yo también-dejo de hablar, repentinamente rojo-bueno nada olvídalo

-Tu también quieres pedírselo a Hermione-Dijo Harry divertido-No te apenes, me parece una idea genial, además que iras con ella por sus padres, tal vez sería mejor si tienen todo claro cuando se encuentren con ellos, y también-comento cuando lo pensó un poco-debes estar ahí para apoyarla, estoy seguro de que a sus padres no les gustara la idea de que su hija usara magia con ellos, aun que fuera para protegerlos.

-Sabes que no lo había pensado-observo el pelirrojo-creo que a Hermione se le viene una grande.

-No se te ocurra decírselo, aunque estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe, la pondrás nerviosa innecesariamente

-Bueno volviendo a nuestro tema-susurro ron de nuevo avergonzado-Crees que podrías ayudarme, ya sabes a que estemos solos, tal vez salir los cuatro al pueblo y luego separarnos.

-Eso sería genial, luego le pediré a Ginny que me acompañe-reflexiono Harry-así Hermione creerá que solo nos alejamos para hablar, pero no sabrá que tú te le vas a declarar.

-Crees que me acepte?-cuestiono ron con cautela

-Por supuesto que si-replico Harry, que se preguntaba cómo lo dudaba después de que la chica lo besara en la batalla-sabes tan bien como yo que ella está esperando que se lo pidas.

-Está bien, vamos entonces-dijo ron cuando volvió a su color de piel normal….

A las 5:45, los cuatro chicos se encontraban paseando por el pueblo, compraron helados y se sentaron en las bancas de un parque que se encontraba en la mitad del pueblo. Harry decidió que era el momento de poner en marcha su plan, observo deliberadamente a Hermione y después miro a Ginny, la castaña entendió el mensaje de inmediato, y antes de que Harry pudiese decir una palabra, exclamo con propiedad.

-Podemos regresar casa ron?-dijo mirando al chico, como si quisiera transmitir un mensaje directo a su mente-tenemos que arreglar todo para el viaje de mañana.

-Está bien, vamos-dijo Ginny antes de que ron pudiese contestar.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas-repuso Harry-si no hay problema

-Oh!-dijo la chica sorprendida-por supuesto que si Harry, nos vemos en casa chicos

Y así la castaña y ron salieron, según la chica con rumbo a la madriguera pero Ron tenía otros planes….

-De que quieres hablar -dijo Ginny cuando su hermano y su amiga desaparecieron

-Pues de los dos-repuso el chico, a pesar de que las palabras para conquistar una chica no eran su fuerte, con Ginny se sentía totalmente seguro.

-Te escucho-repuso la chica

-Ginny, se que te hice daño al marcharme hace un año-empezó el muchacho-pero también sabes que lo hice para protegerte, no habría soportado que te pasara nada, y tenía que acabar con voldemort, antes de poder pensar en un futuro

-Te entiendo-replico la pelirroja-no estuve de acuerdo con tu decisión en ese tiempo, y aun no lo estoy, pero sin embargo te comprendo-dijo la chica mirando los ojos verdes de Harry-no estoy enfadada, pero tu tendrías que haber sabido que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

-Lo sé-dijo el chico sonriendo-pero al menos así te alejaba de la mira de voldemort, tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida Ginny-continuo con total convicción-Ron, Hermione y tu familia son muy importantes para mí, y me aterra perderlos, pero ese miedo no se compara con el que siento al pensar que te puedo perder a ti.

-No es necesario que te diga lo que siento-anuncio la chica-pero quiero saber si no me dejaras atrás de nuevo, quiero decir-se explico la chica al notar el desconcierto de Harry-tu eres la clase de persona que se sacrifica por los demás, y si surge alguien está en peligro tu iras en su ayuda, así que, ahora que sabes la clase de bruja que soy, quiero que me prometas que no me volverás a dejar atrás, la próxima vez, estaré a tu lado, como Ron y Hermione

-Es que piensas que habrá una nueva lucha?-pregunto asombrado Harry

-No, por supuesto que no, pero aun hay mortifagos sin capturar, además de que según recuerdo, tu deseo era ser auror, y si en algún momento surge una situación peligrosa y requieres ayuda, contaras conmigo.

-Lo prometo-anuncio Harry, podía hacerlo ahora que sabía que voldemort no existía, y que Ginny era perfectamente capaz de defenderse a sí misma, se pregunto si ser la única mujer en mucho tiempo de su familia tendría algo que ver.

-Gracias-dijo la chica-y eso era todo lo que querías decirme?

-Ehm-Harry se puso repentinamente nervioso-bueno, yo….me preguntaba…bueno yo querría saber, si te gustaría volver a ser mi novia.

La chica por toda respuesta lo beso, y Harry se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, sintió una calidez en su interior que no recordaba haber sentido en mucho tiempo, desde su ultimo cumpleaños para ser exactos, desde ese momento la pareja supo que todo iba a estar bien….

_Por otra parte_

_-_Que bueno que Harry se haya decido a hablar con Ginny-murmuro la castaña, en su fuero interno pensaba que le gustaría que Ron hiciera lo mismo

-Pues Harry no es el único que tiene ese tipo de ideas-susurro el Ron, totalmente rojo.

Esto hizo que Hermione se detuviera de inmediato y observara a Ron

-A….a que te refieres?-balbuceo Hermione

-A ti, a mí y a ese beso frente a la sala de los menesteres

-Yo…siento si te incomode-ahora fue el turno de Hermione para enrojecer-yo no lo pensé, solo me deje llevar

-Calla-murmuro Ron acercándose a la chica-yo lo deseaba tanto como tu

Hermione sabía que Ron no era el chico mas romántico del mundo, pero aun así, sentía algo muy fuerte, por quien fue su amigo por muchos años

-Tu…quiero decir…yo te gusto?-inquirió la chica

-No-la castaña perdió el color-yo te amo Hermione, tarde tiempo en darme cuenta, fue en cuarto año, luego tarde aun mucho mas en decidirme a decírtelo, y luego vino la guerra, voldemort y todo eso, pero ahora nada de eso importa, tu y yo, solo de eso debemos preocuparnos

-Oh! Ron-murmuro la chica conmovida, y el pelirrojo la abrazo

-Tu eres simplemente, lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-dijo el chico ya sin rastro de nervios-y me harías muy feliz si aceptaras salir conmigo, así que, que dices

-Por supuesto que si Ron-replico la chica conmovida-he esperado esto por mucho tiempo, y cuando te vi con Lavender-Guardo silencio entristecida por el recuerdo

-Ese fue mi más estúpido error, de ahora en adelante, te prometo no volver a lastimarte de ese modo

Y sin esperar respuesta, el pelirrojo la beso, sin notar que a unos pocos metros venia una pareja de la mano, ellos sonrieron ante la escena

-Vaya!-dijo Ginny con fingida voz de molestia- y tú que me criticas por besar a Harry

La pareja se separo con un sobresalto, y Ron fulmino a su hermana con la mirada

-No seas metiche Ginny-exclamo molesto-además ya no los voy a volver a molestar, solo no se pasen

-No te preocupes colega, no lo hare si tu tampoco te pasas con Hermione

La chica enrojeció, pero los demás rieron

-Y ustedes?-inquirió la castaña-ya arreglaron sus cosas

-Pues mi novio y yo estamos perfectamente, verdad Harry-contesto Ginny

-Por supuesto-dijo dichoso Harry

-Creo que es hora de volver, son más de las 9, mama se preocupara-dijo Ron

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y de la mano de su respectiva pareja, todos volvieron a la madriguera, donde la señora Weasley estaba esperándolos.

-Se puede saber que son estas horas de llegar?-todos los demás observaron con una sonrisa, Andrómeda estaba dando de comer a teddy, que ese día lucia el color de cabello de los Weasley

-Solo nos retrasamos un poco porque teníamos asuntos que aclarar-dijo Ginny, y sostuvo la mano de su novio como indicándole que les diera la noticia, pero antes de que Harry lo pudiese hacer, Ron abrió la boca.

-Mama, yo tengo una muy buena razón-exclamo radiante para sorpresa de Molly-Quiero informarte que a partir de ahora, Hermione es oficialmente parte de la familia.

-Oh!...felicitaciones hijo-exclamo la señora weasley dichosa

-Muchas gracias señora Weasley-dijo Hermione totalmente roja

-Señora Weasley-dijo Harry nervioso-yo….este bien yo…..

-Harry y yo somos novios mama-dijo Ginny sacando del problema a Harry

-Harry cielo, es eso cierto?-la señora Weasley no cabía en sí de la dicha-hermione y tu se unen oficialmente a la familia, y todo el mismo día

A continuación toda la familia incluyendo a Andrómeda, felicito a las parejas, y por supuesto, como Harry se lo temía los hermanos de su novia le lanzaron mil advertencias.

-Como se te ocurra aprovecharte de ella, no la cuentas-anuncio Charlie, y recibió una mirada fulminante de su hermana

-Por muy héroe del mundo mágico, tienes que rendirnos cuentas-anuncio George contento, para asombro de todos-además que a Ginny le pudo haber ido mucho peor-esto sorprendió terriblemente a Harry, y la señora weasley sonrió al ver un ligero rastro de felicidad en su hijo

-Por supuesto un gran partido para Ginny-anuncio con solemnidad bill-aunque no se que se le paso por la cabeza a Hermione para salir con el cabeza de chorlito de ron

Todos estallaron en risas, y percy continuo

-Por fortuna Hermione es una gran chica, sabrá llevar a ron en la dirección correcta.

Así entre risas y amenazas juguetonas a Harry, llego la hora de dormir, Hermione y Ron partirían temprano al día siguiente, por lo que dejaron todo listo, en el mismo bolsito que habían llevado a la casa de los horrocrux, Ginny y Harry, se marcharían alrededor de las 8 de la mañana a Privet drive, para organizar todo para la llegada de los Dursley, Harry considero la posibilidad de pedir ayuda a Kreacher, y decidió que le pediría consejo a su novia, y así poco a poco todos en la madriguera estaban durmiendo….


	10. Cambios inesperados

Cuando Harry despertó, como a las 6:45 de la mañana, Ron ya no se encontraba en la habitación, el muchacho se levanto, se coloco sus anteojos, tomo su ropa y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, y arreglarse, pues hoy tendría que ir Privet Drive, que curioso pensó mientras llegaba a la puerta del baño, hace años, si se le hubiese presentado la oportunidad de salir de Privet Drive, no habría siquiera considerado volver, pero ahora, luego de toda la guerra, pensó que a pesar de todos los malos momentos vividos, los Dursley eran su familia, y el único lazo directo que le quedaba con su madre, también se le ocurrió pensar en su despedida con Dudley, estuvo seguro que en un futuro próximo, él y su primo tendrían una relación cercana, se pregunto qué seria eso que quería decirle su tía, el ultimo día que se vieron, y le gusto pensar que Tía Petunia quería desearle suerte, el chico ya estaba bajo el grifo de la ducha, y seguía pensando en todo esto, se pregunto por Tío Vernon, y supuso que tendría que esperar a estar frente a él, para saber que sería de su relación; también se pregunto si los Dursley se habían preocupado por el, pues ya sabían que una guerra estallaba en el mundo mágico y también tenían conocimiento de que su sobrino era tanto el blanco principal del bando enemigo, como la única esperanza del mundo mágico, mientras continuaba hundido en sus pensamientos, el chico termino de arreglarse y estuvo listo para bajar a desayunar y esperar por su novia, pensando en ella, se le escapo una sonrisa y así, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, con destino a la cocina.

Ya en la cocina, se encontró a la señora Weasley, y para su sorpresa Teddy se encontraba allí, en una sillita para bebes, supuso que convocada mediante magia.

-Buenos días Cielo-lo saludo con afecto la señora Weasley-Pasa siéntate, Ginny no tarda en bajar, y Ron y Hermione me pidieron que los despidiera.

-Gracias señora Weasley-contesto el chico-me preguntaba donde esta Andrómeda, y porque Teddy está aquí

-Oh!. Bueno-susurro la señora Weasley, visiblemente triste-Andrómeda quería ir a visitar las tumbas de Dora y Lupin a Hogwarts, y la de su esposo que fue enterrado en el cementerio de valle Godric-explico-la verdad es que para ella es más difícil, pues perdió a toda su familia, al menos nosotros nos tenemos los unos a los otros, así que Andrómeda fue a visitarlos y a llevarles flores, antes de salir me pidió que me quedara con Teddy.

Harry no supo que decir, y un nudo se formo en su garganta, y de nuevo la culpa acudió para hacerlo sentir miserable.

-No es tu culpa, Harry-afirmo al señora Weasley adivinando los pensamientos del muchacho-ni Andrómeda ni nadie te culpa, ahora a desayunar, Ginny bajara en minutos y tu tendrás que estar listo.

-Gracias señora Weasley-contesto Harry, mientras la mujer ponía un plato a rebosar frente a sus ojos, y le servía jugo de calabaza.

Harry solo había tomado un par de bocados de su plato, cuando Ginny hizo presencia en la cocina, el muchacho se quedo embobado, la verdad es que la chica estaba hermosa, pues al estar tanto tiempo con Harry y sobre todo con Hermione, había aprendido a vestirse realmente bien, mientras usaba ropa Muggle, Ginny sonrió complacida por la reacción de su novio, y la señora Weasley en cambio sonrió, al pensar en el efecto de su hija sobre Harry, hace unos momentos el chico se sentía culpable y ahora, solo con ver a Ginny se sentía simplemente dichoso

-Ginny, querida, Hermione te dejo dicho que te va a extrañar, y que en cuanto se pueda, te enviara una lechuza para que vayas a conocer a sus padres-Explicaba la mujer al tiempo que le servía desayuno a su hija-ya lo hablé con tu padre y está de acuerdo.

-Gracias mamá-replico Ginny, mientras tomaba una tostada y le colocaba mermelada-No sé cuanto tardemos con los tíos de Harry, pero los más probable es que volvamos esta misma noche, verdad Harry?

-Si, eso creo-contesto el muchacho-hablando de eso, creen que debería pedirle a Kreacher que nos ayudara con la casa, o deberíamos hacerlo solo Ginny y yo

Antes de que su novia pudiese contestar, la señora Weasley le aconsejo

-Creo que deberías decirle a Kreacher, aunque dudo que te ayude, tú viste como se porto en nuestra estancia en Grinmauld place.

-Está equivocada señora Weasley-le explicó el muchacho-mientras Hermione, Ron y yo estuvimos allá, cuando nos fuimos en la boda de Bill y Fleur, Kreacher cambio mucho, ahora me es fiel a mí, además de que es un gran elfo, el día de la batalla comando a los elfos de las cocinas y nos preparo algo de comer antes de dormir ese mismo día

-Oh!-exclamo sorprendida la señora Weasley, al tiempo que Ginny observaba a su novio con asombro-si es así, creo que lo mejor será que le pidas ayuda, después de todo, tú no eres un experto en hechizos domésticos, y Ginny aun es menor de edad, por lo que no le he enseñado suficientes, y de cualquier forma no puede hacer magia todavia.

-Claro señora Weasley-dijo el muchacho, aunque pensó que su novia podría hacer magia mientras estuviese con él, pues Dumbledore se lo había explicado, el ministerio detecta la magia en torno a los magos menores de 17 años, pero no quien la realiza.

Cuando dieron las 8, Harry y Ginny salieron de la madriguera y se desaparecieron rumbo a Privet Drive, Harry decidió aparecer en el callejón donde lo habían atacado los dementores a su primo y a él, pues este por lo general estaba deshabitado.

Tal como el muchacho supuso, el callejón estaba vacio, tomo la mano de su novia y la guio hasta el numero 4 de Privet Drive, y cuando llegó, fue evidente que los mortífagos habían entrado buscando información, la casa estaba bastante desordenada, así que el muchacho realizo un encantamiento, que Hermione le había enseñado, con el cual los muggles no verían nada de la magia, y cuando estuviese terminada, simplemente le buscarían una explicación racional, después de todo si algo tenían en común los habitantes de ese sector, era el rechazo por todo aquello que estuviera fuera de lo común.

-Creo que deberías llamar a Kreacher-sugirió Ginny, al ver el desastre en la casa

-Kreacher!-llamo Harry y el elfo apareció en seguida

-El amo Harry solicita a Kreacher, que puede hacer Kreacher para que el amo este feliz?

-Kreacher, queremos que nos ayudes a arreglar todo esto, de ser posible queremos que esté listo al mediodía-le pidió Harry amablemente-Ah!, y de ahora en adelante quiero que obedezcas las ordenes de Ginny también, así que ella también puede solicitarte cosas.

-Kreacher lo hará encantado, la casa de los tíos del amo quedara impecable-respondió el elfo con una reverencia, mientras Ginny aun no salía de su asombro por lo que acababa de decir su novio-y Kreacher obedecerá a la señorita Weasley como a una ama.

-Gracias Kreacher, pero no es necesario que me llames ama-replico Ginny

-a Kreacher no le molesta-replico el elfo-Kreacher está feliz de tener una ama buena como la ama Ginny

Mientras Ginny seguía asombrada, pues una cosa era oír a Harry explicar el cambio de Kreacher, y otra muy diferente darse cuenta de a qué punto era este cambio, El joven le indicó al elfo.

-Quiero que quede muy bien, pero debemos tener en cuenta que son muggles los que viven aquí, por lo tanto, no debe quedar ningún objeto mágico en esta casa.

-Kreacher puede hacerlo solo, y tener la casa lista un poco después del mediodía

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero te ayudaremos en lo poco que podamos, tu empieza aquí abajo, nosotros iremos arriba a ver las habitaciones y tratar de arreglarlas.

Y así, Harry y Ginny subieron las escaleras, Harry supuso que los mortìfagos no las habían dañado con magia negra, pues un simple _Reparo_las dejo como nuevas.

-Harry, como crees que tus tíos y tus primos van a reaccionar si te ven llegar conmigo?-pregunto temerosa Ginny

-No te preocupes-la tranquilizó el muchacho-al menos sé que Dudley intentara comportarse, y tío Vernon, bueno supongo que él se controlara, después de todo sabe que ahora si tengo permitido hacer magia.

Esa respuesta no tranquilizó del todo a Ginny, pero no hizo ningún otro comentario, y así se dispusieron a trabajar.

-Eeee, Harry-dijo Ginny-no creo que sea de mucha ayuda, falta todavía para mi cumpleaños, por lo que no puedo hacer magia.

-Te equivocas-le contesto su novio con una sonrisa-verás, Dumbledore-el recuerdo de su difunto profesor, aun le molestaba, pero cada día lo superaba un poco mas-me explicó, al comienzo de mi sexto año, que el ministerio registra la magia realizada alrededor de los magos menores de edad, mas no puede saber quien la realiza, así que mientras estés conmigo puedes realizar magia, y si el ministerio dice algo, simplemente decimos que son mis hechizos, además dudo que me nieguen algo estos días-finalizó mirando a su novia

-NO LO PUEDO CREER!-Gritó Ginny histérica, dejando a Harry totalmente asombrado-te apuesto a que mi madre lo sabía-la chica respiraba agitadamente-todos estos años, sin poder usar la magia, y resulta que el ministerio no se daría cuenta, pues vivimos con magos, genial

-Cálmate-dijo su novio divertido al darse cuenta de la razón de su furia-solo no se lo digas a tu madre, se enojaría mucho

-No te preocupes no diré nada, ahora manos a la obra

Trabajaron en la casa durante varias horas, como dos horas después de empezar, Kreacher apareció junto a ellos anunciando que le primer piso estaba listo, y se dedicó a organizar lo que faltaba del segundo, por lo tanto alrededor del mediodía la casa estaba terminada.

-Bien hecho Kreacher-lo felicitó Harry-ahora ve a descansar

El elfo realizó sendas reverencias a Ginny y a Harry y desapareció con un sonoro Crack

-Que te parece, si antes de buscar a mis tíos, vamos a almorzar, hay buenos restaurantes en el mundo muggle

-Me parece una idea genial-respondió Ginny

Almorzaron en un restaurant local cercano, no hablaron mucho, y cuando terminaron Harry pidió la cuenta y pago, a Ginny le gusto mucho la comida muggle de aquel lugar, aunque Harry tuvo que ordenar por ella

Alrededor de la una y media de la tarde, Harry y Ginny se aparecieron en la puerta de la casa donde estaban los Dursley, lugar que le había indicado el señor Weasley a Harry la noche anterior, una vez en la puerta Harry toco, y Hestia le abrió y lo invito a pasar

-Un placer como siempre-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-tus tíos están en el comedor, terminando su almuerzo-Miro a Ginny-Hola, como estas?.. Tú debes ser la hija de Arthur Weasley

-Si soy yo, Ginny Weasley, mucho gusto-dijo la chica extendiendo una mano, que Hestia tomo encantada.

Siguieron a la bruja hasta el comedor, donde al verlo Dudley se paró de un salto y corrió hacia él.

-Estas vivo!-dijo, dando un abrazo a un Harry totalmente sorprendido-quiero decir, que tu…ya sabes, eras el objetivo y todo eso-se explicó totalmente rojo, su padre lo miraba asombrado

-Si Big D-dijo Harry sorprendido pero feliz-es por eso que estoy aquí-se giró hacia sus tíos-todo ha terminado, pueden regresar a su casa cuando quieran

-Ya era hora!-Bramo tío Vernon-pensaba que estos magos nos tendrían aquí prisioneros para sie….

-SUFICIENTE!-Replicó con furia tía Petunia-Harry ha soportado nuestros malos tratos por años, suporto humillaciones, e incluso aguantó que lo hiciéramos dormir bajo la escalera en la Alacena-Ginny bufo cuando tía Petunia dijo esto, pero ella no se detuvo-y aún a pesar de todo, se ofreció a protegernos, nos explicó lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico, y puso a gente de su entera confianza a protegernos, y después de todo, viene el mismo a informarnos que todo acabo, y tú tienes el descaro de reclamarle, cuando lo único que ha hecho ha sido preocuparse por nosotros, así es justamente como Lily habría actuado de haber estado en su lugar, ella también intento proteger a mis padres antes de unirse a la orden esa-era el discurso más largo que Harry le había oido pronunciar, refiriéndose a él, o a el mundo mágico-aunque sus esfuerzos fracasaron en cuanto a mis padres, siempre quiso que estuviéramos bien, y aunque tú no lo supieras, yo se que ella también nos protegía a nosotros, nuestra casa en Privet Drive tenia magia que nos protegía de todo lo que pudiesen hacer esos magos contra los que Harry con tan solo 17 años se disponía a luchar, es mucho más de lo que tú podrías haber hecho de haber estado en su lugar.

Ante la perplejidad de todos, tía Petunia se sentó de nuevo, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que Harry comento.

-Ya visité la tumba de mis padres, están en Godric Hallow, si quieres puedo llevarte a ver la tumba de mamá.

-Yo quiero ir a la tumba de mi tía-exclamo para asombro de todos Dudley-nunca he oído mucho de ella, tal vez algún día puedas contarme-dijo mirando a su madre y luego observó a su primo

-Yo no quiero ver la …-empezó tío Vernon pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-Nadie te obligara a ir, de hecho no estas invitado-dijo tía Petunia-Pero yo si lo haré, tengo mucho por lo cual disculparme con ella.

-Podremos ir en una semana-dijo su sobrino-antes tenemos que terminar las reparaciones en el colegio, fue allí donde todo termino, y por lo tanto hubo una gran batalla, muchas vidas se perdieron-Ginny le tomó la mano

-Ella es mi Novia, Ginny Weasley-dijo Harry presentándola

Tío Vernon no dijo nada, pero tía Petunia y Dudley le estrecharon la mano, aunque algo cohibidos, aún le temían a las varitas y a la magia.

Luego, Dudley le preguntó donde se quedaría

-Por ahora me quedare en la madriguera, es la casa de los Weasley-explicò el muchacho-pero tan pronto como este lista, me mudare a la casa de mi padrino, después de todo en el mundo mágico yo ya soy mayor de edad.

Después de unas conversaciones triviales, de las que Vernon Dursley no participo mucho, los Dursley querían saber cuándo podrían regresar a su casa.

-Podremos hacerlo ahora mismo-dijo Ginny-Harry y yo-dijo omitiendo a Kreacher, pues estaba segura de que los parientes de su novio no estarían muy felices de que una creatura mágica haya arreglado su casa, por más de que ahora se portaran bien con Harry-la arreglamos y quedo exactamente como estaba antes de que se fueran.

-Tenemos que arreglar nuestras cosas-dijo tía Petunia-no tenemos el equipaje listo

-Buenoo...-dudó Harry-yo podría hacerlo en un segundo

Vernon Dursley abrió totalmente los ojos y respiro entrecortadamente, tía Petunia retuvo la respiración durante un momento y Dudley se apegó más a sus padres, mientras que Ginny observaba divertida la reacción de los 3

-Es solo para agilizar el trabajo, y poder estar en su casa temprano, además de que tendremos que viajar en auto, porque no creo que quieran aparecerse-los Dursley reaccionaron con un estremeciemiento, lo que confirmò las sospechas de Harry-, y eso nos tomara al menos 4 horas, y visto que son mas de las 3 de la tarde, deberíamos hacer todo lo más rápido posible

Los Dursley accedieron no muy convencidos, y Vernon ahogó sus protestas ante la mirada de su esposa.

Cuando su equipaje estuvo listo, los Dursley se ubicaron en el carro de Tío Vernon, Hestia se desapareció hacia su casa, y se despidió de Harry y los demás, aunque solo él y Ginny contestaron con verdadera convicción.

Los Dursley, Harry y Ginny llegaron a Privet Drive, algunos vecinos entrometidos se veían sorprendidos de verlos regresar, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto, cuando entraron en su casa, los familiares de Harry, tío Vernon incluido, no pudieron disimular su asombro, a pesar de que nadie había vivido allí en más de un año, la casa estaba simplemente reluciente, no había polvo, todos los electrodoméstico se encontraban en su lugar, y sus muebles estaban exactamente como lo recordaban.

-Gracias-exclamo tía Petunia-sé que no lo merecemos pero gracias

-No pasa nada Tía-dijo Harry, que no recordaba llamar a su tía así, en las pocas ocasiones que hablaba con ella, al parecer tía Petunia también lo notó, pero nuevamente no comentó nada-Vendré en un par de semanas, para ir a visitar la tumba de mi madre

Cuando los Dursley estuvieron totalmente instalados, y desempacaron todo su equipaje, ya eran las 8 de la noche, por lo que Harry y su novia se despidieron

-No olvides que yo también quiero ir-dijo Dudley cuando los muchachos ya estaban en la puerta-además que tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, después de todo somos primos-y después de esto, Harry y Ginny se encaminaron al callejón para desaparecer rumbo a la madriguera

Durante el camino Ginny comento

-Vaya!, que gran cambio, pensé que tu tía era una arpía y que tu primo Dudley era un gran busca problemas, quien no me sorprendió para nada fue tu tío

-Yo estoy más sorprendido que tu, en lo que a mi tía y a Dudley se refiere-dijo el muchacho-jamás espere eso de mi tía, aunque debo reconocer que cuando me despedí de Dudley, me di cuenta de que había cambiado muchísimo

-Antes de irnos…..-Dijo Ginny mirando a su novio

Y Harry sin decir nada la besó, después de esto, abrazados, se desaparecieron rumbo a la madriguera

Una vez allí, la señora Weasley los recibió, y luego de asegurarse de que estaban en perfectas condiciones, les sirvió un plato para la cena, al tiempo que comentaba.

-Llego la lechuza de Ron, dicen que encontraron a los Granger, pero que ya contaran los detalles cuando regresen, lo harán en 5 días, cuando debemos regresar a Hogwarts a terminar las reparaciones

Los chicos asintieron, y Harry recordó lo sucedido en la mañana

-Señora Weasley-empezó el muchacho-Andrómeda, está bien?

-Si esta mejor-Ginny lo miro de forma interrogante, pero el muchacho negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que le explicaría luego-llegó con los ojos rojos, y se fue a descansar, yo cuide a Teddy parte de la mañana, aunque George me ayudó-Molly Sonrió- creo que Teddy nos hace bien a todos, hizo que George riera de nuevo.

Nadie dijo nada mas, y al cabo de un rato, Harry y Ginny, cansados se retiraron a sus habitaciones…


End file.
